Querida Mabel
by Serendia
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde aquel verano en el que Dipper y Mabel se enfrentaron a Bill y las cosas han cambiado mucho. Dipper no es el mismo y Mabel se consume en la culpabilidad: las palabras "querida Mabel" nunca habían dolido tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel llevaba mucho más tiempo del que se atrevería a reconocer deseando volver a Gravity Falls; a recorrer sus bosques empapados con aquella esencia misteriosa, a dejarse arrastrar por alguna aventura absurda que nadie creería aunque diera las pruebas necesarias, a descubrir los secretos que se empeñaba en ocultar aquel pequeño pueblo perdido en Oregón.

Todo parecía como antes: Soos había mantenido la Cabaña del Misterio tal y como la recordaba y seguía siendo aquel buen hombre algo bobalicón que conseguía ganarse el corazón de todos cuantos le rodeaban. Dipper y ella se quedarían en el cuarto que habían ocupado tres años atrás y ya había hablado con Wendy por teléfono para saber si tenía vacaciones en la universidad y si volvería a Gravity Falls a pasar el verano. Incluso sus tíos Stan y Ford habían prometido ir para pasar con ellos las vacaciones.

Sin embargo y aunque doliera, nada era igual que antes.

Soos tenía una esposa encantadora y un hijo pequeño al que cuidaba con tanto esmero y tanto mimo que apenas tenía tiempo para nada más entre ocuparse de su familia y la Cabaña del Misterio; el cuarto en el que estaba parecía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, más triste y desolado; inclusos los bosques encantados parecían haber perdido su magia. Tampoco tenía a Waddler, y regresar sin él al lugar donde aprendió a quererlo tanto dolió tanto como el día en el que sus padres le dijeron que no podía seguir teniendo al cerdo de mascota y que tendría que buscarle otra familia.

Y sobretodo, había cambiado Dipper.

Tumbada sobre su antigua cama, con la maleta a medio deshacer y las paredes recién decoradas con fotos de sus amigos y pósteres de sus grupos favoritos, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre cuándo había ocurrido aquello. Había pasado tan gradualmente, las cosas habían empezado a torcerse con tanta sutileza, que era incapaz de marcar un antes y un después. Alguna mente espabilada, alguien que no conociera a Dipper tan bien como ella, diría que fue durante el ataque de Bill, pero ella sabía que había pasado mucho antes, quizás desde el primer día que llegaron a Gravity Falls. Antes incluso de encontrar el tercer diario.

Y con el pasar de los años, todo había empeorado. Dipper empezó a tener un comportamiento cada vez más cerrado y obsesivo, se recluía cada vez que tenía oportunidad y se aisló completamente del mundo. Incluso de ella.

Dipper siempre había sido un poco solitario y en cierta forma, Mabel sentía que aquello era su culpa. Culpa de su personalidad tan deslumbrante y arrolladora: ocupaba tanto espacio en la vida de los demás sin darse cuenta, que luego apenas quedaba sitio para Dipper. Eso, junto al abismo intelectual que existía entre ellos, había ido separándolos cada vez más y más, hasta crear una barrera tan impenetrable que se habían convertido en dos perfectos desconocidos.

El chico pasaba horas enteras investigando, realizando experimentos que solo él entendía y hablando por teléfono con su tío Ford. Había empezado a escribir sus propios diarios, los cuales ni siquiera Mabel podía tocar y ya apenas hablaba de las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza. Mabel sentía que tendría que haber estado allí para él, evitar que se hundiera en ese mar de soledad en el que su hermano se estaba ahogando, pero no había sabido como.

Y un día descubrió que, daba igual cómo lo intentara, ya no podía alcanzar a Dipper.

En el fondo quizás solo quería volver a Gravity Falls para encontrar al hermano que allí había perdido.

Se frotó la cara y suspiró con pesadez, toda la situación le superaba y no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar una solución que no lo echara todo a perder. Miró la otra parte de la habitación, que a excepción de la maleta sin deshacer sobre la cama, no tenía señales de que alguien fuera a vivir allí durante los siguientes meses. En cuanto habían llegado, Dipper había desaparecido con el tío Ford para discutir algunas cosas de su último experimento: rememorar viejos tiempos con ella era algo secundario.

Con un escalofrío recordó cómo se había roto la relación de sus tíos durante demasiados años como para contarlos y lo cerca que estaban ella y Dipper de cometer sus mismos errores. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era el momento idóneo de salir de la Cabaña del Misterio y dejar que el aire fresco aliviara un poco su incipiente dolor de cabeza.

En honor a su primer verano allí, se puso uno de sus famosos suéteres tejidos a mano y salió en busca de Wendy, deseando que algo le recordara un poco a viejos tiempos más alegres pese a la amenaza constante de Bill Cipher.

—¡Mabel! —el buen humor de Wendy con ella no había cambiado en absoluto y en cuanto la vio fue a abrazarla con fuerza. Mabel había crecido lo suficiente en los últimos años como para poder rodearla por los hombros sin problema y corresponder al abrazo de igual a igual—. Me alegro muchísimo de verte, hacía tiempo que no pasabais por Gravity Falls.

—Ya sabes, la vida de adolescente es tan ajetreada —dijo dando un suspiro exageradamente dramático y ambas se rieron a la vez al recordar lo mucho que ansiaba la pequeña Mabel de trece años entrar en la fatídica etapa adolescente—. Me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo.

Wendy se había convertido en una preciosa veinteañera que había adoptado una especie de look parecido al de hacía años, pero más estilizado. Se había cortado el pelo a navaja y lo había dejado desigual, dándole un aspecto rebelde y enérgico que encajaba a la perfección con el recuerdo que tenía de ella. Había cambiado su vieja camisa de cuadros por una más corta y abierta sobre una camiseta de tirantes blanca y ahora llevaba pantalones cortos.

Era reconfortante saber que ella no había cambiado.

—¿Te gusta? Me molestaba para estudiar así que lo corté —Wendy se encogió de hombros, como si fuera cosa de todos los días y Mabel volvió a reírse.

Caminaron un rato hablando sobre trivialidades, comentando los cambios que había sufrido el pueblo en los años que no lo habían visitado y divertidas anécdotas de la vida universitaria de Wendy. Sin embargo, pronto fue evidente para ambas que la conversación era insustancial y forzada, esforzándose tanto la una como la otra en obviar el tema que realmente les preocupaba.

—¿Cómo está Dipper? —preguntó finalmente Wendy dando un largo suspiro. Se detuvo en mitad del paseo para poder mirar a Mabel directamente a la cara, dispuesta a adivinar más por sus gestos que por sus palabras—. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él.

—Bueno, ya le conoces —respondió Mabel algo evasiva, incómoda. No quería reconocer ante los demás que había fracasado completamente como hermana y que lo había perdido—. Anda liado siempre con sus experimentos y sus investigaciones, ya pasará a saludarte —no sabía hasta qué punto aquello era verdad. Tal y como estaba Dipper últimamente, era capaz de no salir del laboratorio en todo el verano.

—Sí, y por eso me preocupa —Wendy suspiró y reanudó la marcha—. Después de todo lo que pasó… —lo dejó en el aire, pero Mabel se estremeció al recordar el terror que habían vivido hacía años bajo el yugo de Bill. Y todo por su culpa—, no lo sé. Me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que vendríais a Gravity Falls, pensaba que no os sentaría bien a ninguno.

—Dipper quería venir, de verdad —incluso para Mabel aquella respuesta sonó a justificación barata, a pesar de que era cierto. Solo que quizás a si hermano no le motivara especialmente volver a visitar el pueblo.

—¿Crees que querrá venir esta noche? Los chicos van a dar una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al verano, por supuesto estáis invitados.

—No nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo —y mintió en nombre de Dipper. Sabía que le sería imposible convencerle, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Siguieron charlando un poco más, pero estaba claro que el tema de Dipper las había incomodado a ambas y no tardaron en despedirse dando un par de excusas baratas que no convencerían a nadie que no quisiera dar por zanjada la conversación. Así que, de nuevo sola, Mabel se preguntó qué podría hacer por Gravity Falls. Quizás podría ir a ver a Pacífica: nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones, pero después de esos años, estaba segura de que ambas habían madurado. Y necesitaba distraerse con algo.

—Dipper quería venir —murmuró Mabel para sí misma, pensativa, recordando la escena.

Se detuvo en seco atrayendo las miradas de un par de transeúntes que ignoró convenientemente.

Dipper había accedido a ir sin necesidad de muchos ruegos, incluso parecía ansioso por ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada motivaba a su hermano a salir de su encierro, así que estaba tan contenta al ver que parecía salir de su encierro que no le había parecido extraño.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la columna y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Recordó que Dipper había estado buscando información sobre cosas que podrían relacionarse con Bill y su Raromagedón. Incluso se había desviado un poco del camino hacia la Cabaña del Misterio para ver la vieja estatua del demonio triangular.

Tragó saliva y apretó el paso.

Las pocas veces que había logrado echar un vistazo a los diarios de Dipper había visto muchas referencias a los multiversos, haciendo alguna que otra alusión al Raromagedón y quizás había más cosas relacionadas entre todas esas anotaciones y cálculos que no sabía interpretar. También recordaba que siempre que hablaba con Ford por teléfono estaba particularmente interesado en sus viajes a través del portal.

Prácticamente comenzó a correr con paso desenfrenado, presa del pánico.

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Tan estúpida era?

Casi gritó cuando vio que la estatua de Bill –que se había convertido en una de las atracciones estrella de la Cabaña del Misterio– había desaparecido. Se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas y volvió a correr.

 _Dipper, ¿qué has hecho?_

Ignoró el comentario de Soos cuando la vio entrar tan atropelladamente y buscó desenfrenadamente en todas las habitaciones, llamando a su hermano a voces sin obtener respuesta. Dipper parecía haberse esfumado. Casi se cayó por las escaleras al intentar subir los escalones de dos en dos y se golpeó la espinilla contra el último, pero no le importó el dolor. Su corazón latía desenfrenado contra sus costillas, su respiración era entrecortada y apenas fue capaz de abrir la puerta de su habitación: el único lugar en el que todavía no había mirado.

Durante unos instantes, casi esperó ver a Dipper tumbado en su cama, escribiendo en su diario o leyendo algún libro demasiado complejo como para que ella se molestara siquiera en intentarlo.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

A pesar de que sus cosas estaban desperdigadas por la mitad de su cuarto, la habitación daba la impresión de abandono, como si nadie la hubiera pisado en años. Sintió como si la chica que había pasado allí toda la mañana, meditando sobre su futuro y sus problemas, no fuera más que un espectro del pasado. Y como un espectro se acercó hacia su cama, donde vio un sencillo sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en tinta azul. Reconoció al momento la letra pequeña y descuidada de su hermano, lo que no ayudó a sacarla de su repentino aturdimiento.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Con dedos temblorosos abrió el sobre y vio que solo tenía una nota escrita en un folio blanco. Era una carta de Dipper.

Dio una profunda bocanada de aire y se dispuso a leer.

 _Querida Mabel:_

Solo Dipper podía hacerle tanto daño con aquellas dos sencillas palabras. La culpabilidad era aplastante, ¿cómo habían llegado al punto que su propio hermano gemelo le escribiera de esa forma tan impersonal? _Querida Mabel_ , sonaba a una crítica velada: un insulto al abandono al que había sometido a su hermano, a su incapacidad de mantenerle a su lado.

Releyó aquellas palabras castigándose, martirizándose a sí misma.

 _Querida Mabel:_

 _Eres alguien muy importante para mí y por eso se me hace tan difícil hacerte esto. Quizás no lo entiendas al principio, pero no tardarás en hacerlo; necesitaba dar un paso más allá en mis investigaciones. Sé que parece egoísta y quizás lo sea, pero no es una decisión que haya tomado atropelladamente, he pensado detenidamente en ello._

 _Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo este verano, quizás dedicar un día o dos a tener aventuras como en los viejos tiempos, pero tenía miedo de que leyeras a través de mí como siempre haces y descubrieras lo que pensaba hacer. O tal vez yo hubiera perdido todo el valor que había logrado reunir para hacer esto, incapaz de dejarte._

 _Así que he tenido que darme prisa._

 _De todas formas, estarás bien. Al fin y al cabo eres una estrella fugaz, ¿no?: Eres brillante y todo el mundo alza la cabeza para contemplarte pasar y llenarse de inspiración para cumplir sus deseos. Alguien como tú no necesita el lastre que supone alguien como yo._

 _Es hora de dividir nuestro caminos y que cada uno vaya por su cuenta: harás cosas importantes en el tuyo y yo trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda en el mío._

 _Sin embargo, mi camino empieza donde pareció terminar hace tres años: en Bill Cipher. Necesito respuestas que sólo él puede darme, quiero aprender y saber más sobre el multiverso. No he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido aquel verano y mi cerebro parece empeñado en desgranar todo lo que sucedió para aprender los secretos que esconden el espacio y el tiempo._

 _No debes preocuparte por mí, he dedicado estos últimos años a prepararme para este encuentro: no cometeré los errores de Ford y no me enfrentaré a Bill sin un plan de contingencia. Estaré bien, puedes creerlo._

 _Sé que no me perdonarás por irme sin despedirme. O por irme a secas. Pero no puedo dejar que te metas en esto, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, Mabel._

 _Te quiere, Dipper._

Las últimas palabras estaban borrosas y cuando Mabel pestañeó, descubrió que eran sus ojos los que estaban anegados en lágrimas. Hipó una vez tratando de contener los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios y releyó la carta, sintiendo que cada palabra era un puñal al rojo vivo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto daño la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo?

 _¿El lastre que supone alguien como yo?_ Dipper siempre la había rescatado, daba igual la situación en la que se hubiera metido y lo mucho que le hubiera advertido que no lo hiciera: cada vez que Mabel tenía problemas, era Dipper el primero en llegar a ella. Y esos problemas siempre eran por culpa de su inconsciencia y su estupidez, así que… ¿por qué creía que era un lastre?

¿Por qué quería que separaran sus caminos? ¿Por qué había tenido que recurrir a Bill? ¿Por qué no había podido pensar un poco en ella y pararse a considerar del daño que le hacía?

 _¿Por qué?_

O quizás lo sabía, quizás solo quería vengarse por todo lo que había sufrido solo por su culpa. Quizás era la forma de Dipper de decirle lo mala hermana que había sido, lo muy egoísta que se había comportado y lo poco que merecía a un hermano como aquel.

La carta era demasiado corta para todas las preguntas que tenía y todas las explicaciones que necesitaba.

Abrazó la carta a su pecho, llorando con fuerza. Sentía la tinta arder, las palabras se clavaban en su piel igual que lo habían hecho en su cabeza, pero aun así no se movió.

Dipper siempre había estado para ella y ella le había fallado cuando la había necesitado. Se las había apañado para no aprender nada de los errores de sus tíos y caer en la misma trampa que ellos. No había escuchado los gritos de auxilio de Dipper, ahogándose en su propio mar de soledad y obsesiones; no le había tendido una mano y ahora lo había perdido. Quizás para siempre.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas. Le pareció que alguien la llamaba, pero Mabel no reaccionó, se sentía completamente vacía. Era vagamente consciente de que la vida seguía a su alrededor y encontró insultante que el mundo no compartiera su dolor con ella; nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Había perdido a la persona que más quería, a su otra mitad.

Al único que había estado para ella en todo momento, al que no se había rendido jamás y nunca la había dejado caer y ahogarse en sus errores.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al ser consciente de que acababa de tomar una decisión: quedarse llorando y abrazando un papel lleno cuchillos ardientes no era su estilo. Y tampoco le estaría haciendo un favor a su hermano hundiéndose en la miseria.

Clavó la mirada de nuevo en la carta.

 _Querida Mabel._

Esta vez sería ella quien rescatara a Dipper.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo o imagino algo sobre Gravity Falls, a pesar de que adoro la serie, por lo que no sé qué pensaréis de la narrativa o del desarrollo (al igual que con el anime, se me hace difícil escribir sobre el género cartoon, pero bueno, la mejor forma de mejorar es practicar, ¿no? xD). Hace tiempo que la vi, pero es ahora cuando me he lanzado a escribir esto.**

 **En principio es un one-shot, quería dejar un final muy abierto, pero dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga lo mismo me animo a hacer un poco más. Pero remarco que no es nada seguro xD**

 **Nos leemos! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Decirlo era bastante más fácil que hacerlo.

Llevaba toda la tarde contemplando la carta, decidida a hacer algo, pero sin saber ni por donde empezar. Había pensado en recurrir a sus tíos, pero era incapaz: cada vez que pensaba en su tío Ford –y a pesar del amor que le tenía– no podía olvidar que él fue el detonante. Una ira abrasadora sacudía sus entrañas, quemando a la dulce y encantadora Mabel y haciendo que tuviera unas ganas absurdas de gritar y golpear algo.

Así que sus tíos estaban completamente descartados.

Cuando salió de su estupor había pasado tanto tiempo sentada en la misma posición que tenía los músculos entumecidos. Sin embargo, era un castigo pequeño para el terrible crimen de haber perdido a Dipper, así que lo consideró un dolor merecido. Se levantó de su cama con movimientos de autómata y, por alguna razón, se acercó a la maleta de su hermano. Su ropa había sido guardada en la maleta de forma descuidada, sin un orden y, a juzgar por las diversas prendas tan poco adecuadas para el verano, con la única intención de ocupar espacio: Dipper tenía tan claro que se iría en cuanto llegara que ni siquiera se había planteado preparase adecuadamente para Gravity Falls. Esa certeza fue como otro puñal directo a su pecho, otra evidencia de que había fracasado estrepitosamente en su papel como hermana protectora.

Se tragó como pudo sus propias lágrimas y registró sin mucho ánimo entre sus cosas. Sabía que Dipper no sería tan estúpido como para dejar pistas de forma inconsciente, pero ella sí lo suficientemente tonta como para buscarlas. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando media hora más tarde seguía exactamente igual que cómo empezó.

—Mabel, ¿va todo bien? Llevas aquí toda la tarde —dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Soos y escondió las manos rápidamente tras la espalda, como una niña pequeña pillada en medio de una travesura—. ¿Qué haces con las cosas de Dipper?

—Nada —mintió. Para respaldarse le dedicó una de sus viejas sonrisas al adulto, deseando que bastara para alejar cualquier sospecha de ella —. Dipper es tan descuidado que no ha desecho su maleta, pensaba echarle una mano colocando un par de cosas.

Debió bastar porque Soos asintió, antes de volver a su tono jovial de costumbre.

—¿Sabes quién ha llamado? Pacífica. Se ve que ha escuchado que vendríais a Gravity Falls y quería veros —sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera el acontecimiento del año. Mabel quizás también se hubiera sorprendido, pero el abandono de Dipper parecía haber arrasado con toda emoción dentro de ella que se alejara del dolor sordo y el vacío—. Le he dicho que iréis a verla en cuanto podáis. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Dipper? Llevo sin verlo todo el día.

—Ha salido a dar un paseo, volverá pronto —Mabel nunca sabría decir de dónde sacó la entereza para decir aquello sin echarse a llorar como una niña. Las palabras salieron de sus labios dejando una sensación amarga en su boca, el nudo de su garganta apretaba tanto que se sentía al borde de la asfixia, pero al parecer Soos no se percató de nada.

—Ah, vale —asintió—. Espero que vuelva más animado, últimamente estaba un poco serio. En fin, tengo cosas que hacer todavía, no te olvides de ir a ver a Pacífica. Por cierto, me gusta mucho ese suéter.

Y de nuevo se quedó sola en el cuarto.

Como una autómata, se acercó al espejo que había colocado en su armario, recordando repentinamente qué suéter en concreto había elegido aquella mañana. Era el que tenía una estrella fugaz en el pecho: obviamente no era el mismo de hacía años, ese se le había quedado pequeño, pero se había obsesionado tanto con él que había ido tejiéndolo una y otra vez adaptándolo a todos los cambios de su cuerpo. Sin descanso.

Con rabia se lo quitó y lanzó contra el suelo. Ella no era ninguna estrella fugaz: no tenía derecho a llamarse así cuando a su paso había apagado la luz de su hermano. Tal y como decía la carta de Dipper, las estrellas fugaces eran inspiradoras, brillantes y la gente se detenía a su paso, deslumbrados por su fuerza y por todo lo que representaban.

Desde luego, ella no se sentía como nada de eso.

Siempre había sido una chica muy emocional y le encantaba que su ropa y su aspecto representara su estado anímico, así que en aquel momento no podía llevar ninguno de sus suéteres. Cogió una de las chaquetas que había encontrado en la maleta de Dipper: negra y prácticamente sin ningún adorno distintivo, iba perfectamente a juego con lo vacía que se sentía en aquel momento. Cambió la falda por unos pantalones cortos y se quitó todas las horquillas bonitas del pelo. Finalmente recogió su larga melena en una coleta, incapaz de cortarla, y decidió que sólo entonces estaba lista para dar la cara al mundo.

Incluso con aquella ropa se parecía un poco más a Dipper y, por enfermizo que sonara, se sintió un poco más segura sabiendo eso.

Salió de la Cabaña del Misterio con la vaga sensación de que ya no volvería. En una mochila había metido su gancho, algo de comida y un bloc con bolígrafos. La carta de Dipper estaba a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aprisionado bajo sus dedos: la sentía arder contra su piel.

A diferencia de su hermano, ella no había dejado ninguna nota. Tras mucho meditarlo, había recogido su suéter del suelo y lo había colocado muy bien doblado sobre su cama. Quizás Soos y Ford no lo entendieran, pero Stan, el hermano que también había sido dejado atrás, seguro que sabía qué había pasado.

" _De verdad que lo siento, tío Stan, pero yo no puedo esperar cincuenta años a Dipper"_

Caminó hacia la casa de Pacífica sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo: no quería involucrar a nadie más en un error que había sido completamente culpa suya. Pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para detenerse.

Ni para no llamar a la puerta de la enorme mansión cuando llegó al hogar de Pacífica.

Esperó pacientemente a que el mayordomo fuera a buscar a la chica y no apartó la mirada del suelo hasta que no escuchó la voz, más madura y sobria, de la que tiempo atrás fuera su rival.

—¿Mabel? —con miedo levantó la mirada para encarar a Pacífica. Su cabello estaba más largo y más rubio que nunca, delgada y esbelta parecía más adulta que Mabel, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. La miraba con extrañeza desde el umbral, analizando su nuevo look algo descolocada. Seguro que no era lo que esperaba de la jovial y alocada Mabel Pines—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

No sabía muy bien qué esperaba hacer una vez que llegara a encontrarse cara a cara con la chica, qué aspiraba conseguir con todo aquello, pero desde luego echarse a llorar como una niña no era de sus primeras opciones.

Sollozos convulsos escapaban de sus labios, sus ojos se anegaron con las lágrimas que llevaba toda la tarde intentando contener y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia. Mantuvo la compostura durante unos instantes, pero prácticamente comenzó a aullar de dolor cuando de forma totalmente inesperada, Pacífica salvó la distancia que las separaba y pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Dipper —gimió, completamente destrozada. Notaba las lágrimas caer con fuerza y era vagamente consciente de que se aferraba a los brazos de Pacífica como el náufrago que se aferra a su salvavidas. No solo lloraba por la desaparición de su gemelo, como horas antes. Lloraba por todos los años anteriores, por su ineptitud y por la crueldad de su hermano. Lloraba todo lo que no se había atrevido a llorar nunca antes. Y no encontraba consuelo por más que trataba desesperadamente borrar el dolor de aquella manera: más bien al contrario, éste se hacía más sordo, más profundo y calaba con más fuerza en ella con cada hipido—. Dipper.

Pacífica la abrazó sin decir nada y solo cuando los ojos hinchados de Mabel se secaron, ya sin nada para ofrecer, tiró de ella para meterla dentro de su casa. Esquivaron a todos los criados que trabajaban para la familia y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo. La obligó a sentarse en su cama y le tomó las manos con delicadeza.

—Dipper —repitió Mabel, ya sin lágrimas y sin aullidos. Su voz se había reducido a un susurro hueco, carente de emociones—. Se ha ido.

Jamás encontraría la forma de agradecer la entereza de Pacífica en aquel momento. La miraba con severidad: el toque justo de compasión en su mirada, sin llegar a ser insultante. No hizo preguntas ni indagó acerca de lo sucedido, no pidió explicaciones ni la recriminó por el espectáculo que había montado minutos atrás. La chica estaba sosteniendo los pedazos que quedaban de Mabel sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido y parecía dispuesta a no dejarlos caer. No dijo nada, salvo las palabras adecuadas.

—Muy bien, ¿y cómo lo encontramos?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta para empezar.

* * *

En fin, quería haber publicado hace mucho tiempo, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador y se me borró todo. Je je, fue un día para el recuerdo. Así que después del ataque de nervios y de buscar desesperadamente otro sitio donde escribir... os traigo el segundo capítulo. No sé si estoy satisfecha con el resultado, porque mi cabecita se empeña en decir que el que se me borró era mejor, pero bueno...

Espero que os haya gustado y, sinceramente, lamento haber tanto en actualizar. Intentaré hacerlo más seguido de ahora en adelante, pero entre las clases que están a la vuelta de la esquina, el trabajo y cientos de cosas más... veré cómo me las apaño.

Sin más, me despido, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
